


Sleeping Together

by Danilla



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danilla/pseuds/Danilla
Summary: Light thought he would never get used to L's weight by his side on the bed.





	Sleeping Together

Light thought he would never get used to L's weight by his side on the bed.

The few first times was a nightmare, he first had to deal with the detective's childish attempt of staying awake. When they were finally in bed, Light just couldn't find a position to sleep, don't matter how much he would move in that damn bed. L didn't lay in the bed all those nights, for what Light knows, so it just made his job of finding a nice position harder. Light would eventually sleep, and wake up to a sat L eating some candy. 

The next week, L started to lay in bed, and that made Light a little suspicious, but he did not complain. He just laid as far away from the detective as he could, and tried his best to sleep. Light woke up still in the same place he'd slept, but with Ryuzaki closer to him, and to Light's surprise he was actually sleeping.

By the next month, Light should be used to the other's presence, but he just wasn't. He started to wake up to L's body too close to his, to the point they were touching. 

Sometimes just hand holding hand. Sometimes their legs would be very tangled. Sometimes Light would have an arm around his wrist. Sometimes Ryuzaki's head would be in his chest. Sometimes all of those would happen at once. 

In the other day, neither of them would say a word about that.

Light suspected Ryuzaki had never slept that much in his life.

Light once woke up in the middle of the night to feel a hand playing with his fingers.

"Hey Ryuzaki!" Light called in controlled voice, pulling his hand away.

"Light-kun..." Light was ready for anything L could possibly say.

Of course, he was prepared for the possibility of the detective talking asleep as well, which was the case.

L moved closer to Light's body, burying his face in his chest. Light held his breathe, it was utterly different to wake up in a position and being awake while the other did that. Light decided it was for the best to push the detective away.

L's eyes snapped open. For a second, he seemed like a lost puppy and if Light appreciated that look in his face, he wouldn't say that aloud. But that look faded as he regained full conscience.

"You should respect your limits while you sleep, Ryuzaki."

"I can't control my body while I sleep Light-kun." L said, backing off a little.

Light, for some unknown reason, missed their proximity almost immediately. L was fast asleep in matter of minutes after that and Light, for another unknown reason, just couldn't go back to sleep. It was like those first nights where the Yagami couldn't find a good position.

On the next few days, Light didn't wake up anymore trapped by the detective's arm, or even with hands touching. Good sign, he would say, Ryuzaki was no longer taking his space. Light was happier by that. Except he wasn't.

Light was a proud person, and being the proud person he was he would die before admitting he missed waking up tangled in the other man. Sometimes Light would feel L's hand coming to his in the middle of the night, but then it pulled back as quickly as it came. And that made him really stressed.

Well, seemed like Light not just got used to L's weight by his side in the bed but also missed strongly his contact.

In a night, Light swallowed his pride and got closer to the other putting his hand on Ryuzaki's back. The detective didn't bother, instead, he put his face in the other's neck, hands on the Yagami's hips. 

Light relaxed, bringing his nose to L's hair.

"Light-kun is so warm..." Ryuzaki murmured, but Light was almost sure the detective was asleep.

Light squeezed L harder in his arms. Maybe sleeping together with the other wasn't that bad.


End file.
